


A114

by Elyos



Category: Dan Salvato - Fandom, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Libitina - Fandom, Project Libitina, ddlc
Genre: Other, a114, dan salvato - Freeform, ddlc - Freeform, libitina - Freeform, project libitna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: How do you like your steak?





	A114

Room A114.

This was the room inside of her memories, and the room outside of her mind. How long has it been since she was first brought here, to this place, to this time, to this world of hellish nightmares? Nothing scared the girl more than the sanitized smell of a clean lab, than the stainless white sheets of her mattress, than the snap of the protective gloves on the doctor's wrists, pulling them tight.

It was here she stayed. It was here she grew up. It was here she learned the true meaning of pain, fear, hatred, power and powerlessness. What she wanted here, beyond anything else, was more than to simply die, and yet, more than to simply live at the same time. Strapped to her bed for so many hours a day, the darkened, coldened sanctum of the girl's mind was where she truly waited. The doctor could talk all he wished, but her only words to him were answers from behind a mask—a visage they put on her.

Room A114.

This was the room where the girl screamed her throat raw, nearly breaking her bones fighting the restraints that pinned her to her bed, as she endured the greatest level of pain she'd ever known. Their weapons were black, two-pronged forks about twelve inches in length. The only time her voice went quiet was when she gasped for air, just to let out another terrible scream, again and again. How many forks were there this time? Two? Three? She couldn't count anymore, let alone speak. The blue strobing of thin cords of electricity between the forks' prongs frightened her like nothing else. The hair-raising sounds they made, that sharp buzzing, before, during, and after they prodded some part of her helpless body, steadily drove her closer to an unholy madness.

As they drove the shocking tips of their weapons into her legs, arms, chest, neck, and face, the doctors conversed amongst themselves in hushed whispers. What were they saying? How could they hear each other when her screams deafened the entire room? She didn't know. She couldn't know. All she knew was suffering with no end in sight.

Not until a new feeling washed over her. In response to the pain wracking her body, this new, familiar feeling brought the girl peace in the form of a tickling sensation on her forehead, just up above her eyebrows. The doctors' electric forks fell quiet. They continued to prod her, but their devices lost functionality, as though the weapons receeded in fear of the relieving pleasurable sensation the girl felt in her head.

Yes, she could hear the doctors now, scrambling over each other to escape the room. Oh, one couldn't get away in time. The others slammed the door in his face and locked him inside with the girl.

Let's get these restraints off you, said nobody and nothing in particular. In tandem, every strap keeping the girl pinned to her bed snapped, letting her free to sit upright and relax her stiffened neck.

What was that the straggler said? "Please don't hurt me"? She didn't know. She couldn't know. All she knew was to act on her urges. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and folded her hands on her lap as she watched the doctor claw at the door until he started to bleed.

"The ranch was alone," the girl spoke wildly with a voice so hoarse, "and I went there, and I taught them how to bring the horses back. One kept running away, but he came back again. I couldn't see their faces. I couldn't see their bodies. They weren't human, were they. But I still loved the horses. A horse pushed his face against mine just then."

Pounding his fist against the bloody scratch marks on the door, the doctor yelled for the others to open the door. The door stayed firmly shut.

"By they, I don't mean the horses, I meant the people. The horses were there, but I saw less-than-human people, too. By the way, did I teach you how to properly defend yourself? Where are your weapons? If you train your arms and legs to become weapons, you won't need weapons. Weapons. Sounds they made, what sounds did they make? Bzzzzzzzt. Kzzzzt. Zzt, zzt, zzzzzzt."

Something on the girl's forehead emitted a sickly orange glow. So wonderful did she feel inside, now that the doctors—all except this one—were absent, now that the pain had gone absent as well, she rose to her feet and walked up behind the panicked doctor.

"Shhhh-sh-sh-shhh, it's okay. You're just going to die, and it'll be all over. Shhhhh, it's okay..."

The doctor lost his mind to fear and tried to shove the girl away from him. The moment his hands touched her shoulders, his skin turned to ash and fell from his bones. All that remained was a skeleton half-covered in burnt meat; a bloody afterthought of what once was a human being. To the girl's delight, the dead man wasn't quite dead yet. It was said that the brain survived seven minutes after the body died. The meat-skeleton's functions remained. It gurgled wetly. It wasn't moving. It wasn't taking its hands off her shoulders. It couldn't. And then the meat-skeleton's jaw moved as a guttural choke said,

"L...et... m...e... d...ie..."

The girl said, "Okay," and removed the meat-skeleton's hands from her shoulders. The bloody cadaver collapsed to the floor with a splat, painting the general vicinity in a beautiful shade of rotten red death.

"I'm going to go back to bed, doctors, good night, everyone."

And back to bed she went. The parts of the girl's body that sustained electric burns were now fully healed. As she drifted off to sleep, the third eye, too, closed away to join her in the dream world.


End file.
